


Defying Death - A Blade Runner Fanfiction

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: This is a collection of excerpts from my very first Blade Runner fanfiction that I wrote back in January 2016.





	

Rick would have to remain alert and ready to shoot. There were high chances of the woman being a replicant. He found the dressing room at the end of the corridor.

He was about to knock when he heard a man's voice inside. He would have to wait. Just his luck. Rick decided to listen, and realized they were not really getting engaged in intercourse. He paid even more attention.

"You're taking too many risks, Zhora."

Rick was right about this woman. He was sure of it before, he was twice as sure now. He had seen this name, when Bryant had shown him the replicant's ID. It could not be a coincidence.

"You were supposed to disappear”, continued the man, “not become-. . .  
\- I don't want to hide from them ! If they see this side of me they won't see the one I want to hide. Do you understand ?"

She sounded surprised by her interlocutor's concerns.

"You want to blind them. Sounds like a good idea, but it's not for us. Listen, I don't want to lose you. We have to stay as many as possible. We've already lost two. If they find you they might use you to get to us."

The man was a replicant too. He could even be the dangerous leader, Roy Batty. Rick was not sure that it was him, but retiring Roy was more of a priority than retiring Zhora.

"I don't even know where you live...  
\- They might force you to tell them our plan."

The plan. Rick hoped they would speak of it, but they probably would not in such a place. It was a shame, it would have made his job much easier. 

"Never. I'll die before they get anything out of me.  
\- You know they might-  
\- Enough ! I know what I'm doing ! We shouldn't be seen together, leave me alone !"

Now she was yelling at him.

"They could do awful things to you.  
\- Oh shut up !" Zhora shouted.

They both remained silent for what felt like an entire minute.

"I am only warning you,” the man said, his voice barely above a whisper, “Your choices will have consequences."

The woman laughed.

"Now you're being over dramatic. Why are you so tense ? Didn't you enjoy the show ?  
\- I did, despite all the men looking at you."

What was she to him ? A possible love interest ? Rick did not know replicants could fall in love.

"They look at me because I'm beautiful. No other reason. So don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Now leave, or you'll get me in trouble."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick waited until the man was halfway through the corridor before following him, his hand clutching his blaster tightly in his pocket. As soon as he was outside, the man turned around.

"Why are you following me ?"

He sounded very amused by the entire situation, despite the evident danger.

"You're a replicant" Deckard said. "You're Roy Batty."

Roy, as it was in fact him, chuckled lightly. His calm attitude made Rick ill at ease. "You've done a good job, little man. Now I wonder, what will you do next ?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What we need, is more life."

Deckard found the strength to pull away from Roy and get a proper look at him. Roy didn't seem upset by this turn of events.

"Go on about your business. But if you get in our way once more... I'll make sure you won't anymore."

Something in the distance seemed to have caught his eye.

"Or join our cause. In fact, you have every reason to do so. But hurry, he's coming.  
\- Who ?" asked Deckard nervously, as he hadn't dared pick up his blaster yet.

"Hello Leon."

Leon. The one who shot Holden.

"Who is he ?"

Rick turned around to face the giant who had just spoken. Roy knew he was a blade runner, but he didn't have to tell him...

"He's one of us."

At this moment Rick didn't know if it was a better answer.

"Why are you lying ? I saw him try and shoot you. He was going to retire you, wasn't he ? You're my friend, Roy, but now it appears I can't even trust you... And what was he doing here, trying to get to Zhora ? I thought you cared about her !  
\- I care about all of you. However I dislike killing someone who gave me no reason to."

Deckard didn't know where this was going. He wished he had his blaster. He could feel Roy tense slightly with anticipation.

"Maybe he gave you no reason, but he just gave me enough !"

Leon, like a bull who had been let loose, pushed Roy away using all his inhuman strength and grabbed Deckard by the collar of his coat as he was trying to retrieve his weapon.

"That was for Zhora, uh ? You came for Zhora... But you won't come out of here alive !  
\- Leon stop ! We don't have to get rid of this one !"

Roy’s words fell on deaf ears as Leon's thumbs were getting terribly close to Rick's eyeballs.

"I said- !"

Roy's last words were covered by a gunshot. Leon fell to the ground and lay unmoving. He had a bullet wound in his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Rachael were sitting in the living room.

"I should take a look at that shoulder."

Roy agreed and removed his shirt. He couldn't lift his right arm over his head. Rachael examined him. There was an ugly bruise.

"I believe it's dislocated. I can try and put it back in place, but it will hurt.”

Rachael counted to three and without hesitation, used all her strength to move Roy's shoulder to where it should be. Roy bit his tongue.

"It hurt, didn't it ?, she asked without concern.  
\- I’ve had worse."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you like me ?"

Roy was rubbing his shoulder gingerly, poking at the bruise and finding the color interesting.

"A replicant ? Yes.  
\- I didn't know I was one a few days ago...  
\- How strange. Are you a prototype ? A different generation, maybe. I'm a Nexus 6, a combat model."

She shrugged and shook her head. Her perfect hairdo didn't move at all.

"I was never told. I do not know any of that although I doubt I could be a combat model.  
\- You don't look like you are used to using a gun yet you are a good shooter. Don't give too much important to the appearances."

She smiled faintly but gravely.

"Deckard says my memories are implants. That they don't really belong to me.  
\- Maybe Deckard's memories are implants too."

It was only a joke from Roy. A way to mess with her head. Yet in the end it caused both replicants to think about it.

"Who was the man with you ?" Rachael asked, trying to fill the silence. She didn't like what Roy looked like when he was silent.  
"My friend Leon.  
\- He did not look like a friend to me. Do friends dislocate each other's shoulders ?"

Roy smiled. Rachael probably wasn't old. In Replicant time, he was terribly older than her.

"You have a point, they do not. But I am sure he didn't mean to. He's just... limited in his thoughts."

Rachael tried to imagine what it could be like, to be limited in her thoughts. Was it like a barrier preventing the brain from expanding ? Or like a low ceiling that would prevent her thoughts from getting up and walking ? They would have to crawl. The train of thought would be incredibly slower.

"I asked him not to harm Deckard, you see”, Roy explained, “and he saw it as a betrayal from me. I asked him not to attack an enemy."

Rick exited the bathroom, still shirtless.

"Look at us. Two half naked men and a woman. What a team."

After a pause, he added :

"Let's get dressed."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick agreed with Rachael. They should all sleep for the moment, at least as much as the two replicants needed to. He was now in his bed, Rachael was on the couch and Roy on a chair opposite to Deckard's bed. Rachael was used to living like a human, so she slept. Deckard could not find sleep with Roy in the same room as him, but he could not ask him to go with the other replicant.

"You know I'm in trouble now."

Roy looked up from the floor, surprised.

"Are we causing you trouble ?  
\- No, not directly, but since you’re here I've got two illegal replicants in my apartment.  
\- Would you mind a third one ?"

Deckard sat up in his bed, confused.

"A third replicant ? Who, Zhora ?  
\- Zhora would never trust you." Deckard considered these words.  
"Do you ?  
\- No. No yet. But she would never." The replicant paused. "I'm talking about my friend Pris. May I try and contact her tomorrow to let her know where I am ?  
\- ... Sure... If I am found hiding three illegal replicants I'm as good as dead.  
\- I apologize for the trouble I've brought you.  
\- It is fine. I can deal with it. You tried and save my life anyway. I have a debt."

Roy nodded without understanding.

"Explain to me the human concept of a debt."

Deckard just wanted to sleep, not play human dictionary.

"It means that if someone does something for someone else, the other person has to do something in return  
\- Like an exchange ?  
\- Like an exchange.  
\- Interesting.” Roy said thoughtfully. Thank you."

They both fell silent. Roy was tired after this day. He fought people he thought he would never have to fight, lost a friend and met new ones, if he could refer to them as such.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy sat at the end of Deckard bed, waiting for a reaction that never came.

"I can be your friend."

Deckard sneered at the proposition.

"I don't want your friendship."

It was Roy's turn to laugh mockingly.

"Oh, is that your pride speaking ? My offer was sincere and true. But it will not always stand."

Rick shrugged.

"Maybe I'm missing on something, but I don't need a friendship offer from a replicant. Now try and sleep, or at least let me do so. And get off the bed. You can sleep in it when I'm not."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deckard heard Rachael moving around in the living room, and, assuming she was eating breakfast, he got up to join her. The night had been dreamless for the both of them. It did not mean they had slept well. Rachael had slept with a light on. Deckard had to deal with Roy's presence but he had no choice. He could not lock him up on the balcony, could he ? Hopefully Roy had not tried to hurt him at all. Not even menace him. Roy was still asleep on his chair, snoring softly. Rick did not wake him up and joined Rachael.

"Good morning Deckard."

She had a beautiful smile. "I made coffee, do you want some ?"

He nodded and she passed him a cup. He tried it. It was good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I contacted Pris."

Rachael, who was brushing her hair, shot an interrogative look at Roy. "Who's Pris ?  
\- She's a friend. One of those who dislocate shoulders.  
\- Does she know of us ?  
\- I told her I found replicants to stay with."

Deckard choked on his coffee.

"I'm not a replicant !"

Rachael had mixed feelings about this lie.

"If I told her that you're a blade runner, how do you think she'd react ?  
\- ... She'd feel betrayed.  
\- Exactly. And we all saw how it suited Leon. I am not taking this risk with Pris. Now, she should be here anytime soon." Then Roy focused on finishing his coffee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pris awoke with a soft gasp. She remained still and panted, as if she had been holding her breath for too long. She was lying on her back with her hands joined on her stomach. Her thin frame moved as she sat up and looked around the room. It was dark. She wondered what time it could be, and if Roy was still asleep. She had noticed how he seemed to sleep for longer than he usually did. But Deckard was the one who slept the most. One time she watched him sleep for ten hours straight. He was a strange man. He claimed to be human, yet he was her friend. She hated sleeping. She found it boring and a little scary. She only felt really safe when she was next to Roy, but he did not let her sleep next to him. He had told her he talked in his sleep and that she moved in hers. She had her own room but she hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> The original version was about 4000 words long and included a (poorly written) scene in which Rick, Roy and Rachael stole a car.


End file.
